


of warmth and colds

by starrymomo



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gawain without his dirty armor, granblue fantasy secret santa 2018, most charas are just mentioned sorry, percival centric or so i hope, siegfried knows things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: Gran gets sick, and Percival decides it is his job to take care of his most beloved vassal.





	of warmth and colds

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Christmas, and hope you have an awesome New Year, ousiai!! I was your secret santa~ I hope you like this fic ♡ I tried to make it as Percival-centric I could, don't know if I succeeded wwww Also I'm sorry for being so late, last minute I decided to add the Gawain prompt bcs... well, I also wanted him wearing something that is not that nasty armor and it took timeTM.
> 
> Anyways! I hope you like the fic a lot ♡

It was Christmas' Eve. Everyone in the Grandcypher was excited, making plans for the dinner they would have, how late would they stay, what kind of fireworks would they use… Percival observed everyone, trying to be as far from the loud voices and incesant questions. But observing wasn't boring.

He had taken an interest in watching everyone in those short instants of fleeting happiness and relax. Even Lancelot, who was always so stuck up, was having fun planning what to cook with Vane and Siegfried. By their side, Lyria and Vyrn drooled, telling them all the dishes they wanted to be included in the feast. But he noted that, while everyone chatted happily, the captain of the Grandcypher hid himself.

That was weird, and had Percival thinking of everything that could be wrong with Gran. He did not ever act like that, as he was the person to always happily chat and plan things. Like that time they helped those idols… or that other one in the beach. Even the day before, Gran had seemed so full of energy, helping Gawain - or better said, Lyria - decide what to wear the next day. The man himself said he didn't need anything, that his armor was more than sufficient, and went on about how annoying those two were. But if there was one thing Lyria and Gran had, was a will of iron that made them not budge until the blonde man begrudgingly accepted to wear some kind of festive sweater Lyria had bought. The next morning, he appeared with a cheerful Lyria and a happy and energetic Gran… and with that rather ugly christmas sweater on. At least, it was much better than that armor he never took off…

But as time passed, Gran's mood had gone downwards, until the moment in time they found themselves in. And as so, Percival decided he would keep a close eye on the brunette, following his every move with his gaze.

And the more he watched him, the more Percival saw how rundown and tired the crew captain was. Percival thought of the different ways to approach him. Gran was a difficult person, and if approached wrongly, he would just brush it up to something silly like not having slept, or being hungry.

So when Percival saw an opening, a moment where Gran was trying to regain his composture after being asked by Katalina, he approached him from behind.

"Captain."

Percival's voice seemed to startle the brunette, who spun around as fast as the Grandcypher flew through the skies. He looked mortified, like a deer in headlights. He tried to smile tiredly, and Percival sighed.

"Hmm… I remember this face you've got on right now...", started Percival, looking at Gran intently. 

"I don't know what you are talking about…", Gran laughed nervously.

"You know, it is the same as that time I got you tickets to a concert and…", started mentioning Percival. He knew perfectly well what was happening, but he wanted Gran to admit it.

"Yeah! Yeah! I get it, I get it!", hurriedly said Gran, cutting Percival mid sentence. The red haired knight sighed. "I'm just… a bit sick. That is all, don't worry!", added Gran after the response from Percival.

"This already happened. You should not force yourself like this for the sake of others.", started Percival, crossing his arms while looking at Gran with a frown.

Gran sighed and looked away from Percival. "I know but… everyone is just so happy… I do not wish to make everyone worry because I'm sick. And it's just a light fever! I will feel better in no time.", he explained, looking at Percival with a weak and tired smile.

But Percival wasn't getting anything of that. With a stern look, he took Gran by the wrist and, against the many complains of the younger man, left him in his room.

After that, Percival decided to search for Katalina. She would know how to damage control the fact that Gran was sick on Christmas Eve. It was easy to find her, with Vira close by throwing daggers with her eyes at Lowain, that as always, was trying to flirt with Katalina, even if he looked more like a fish out of water than a man flirting.

Luckily, Percival found an opening and took Katalina aside for some minutes, hearing Vira and Lowain behind them, having some kind of banter about who loved Katalina the most, Percival explained the situation to Katalina. She just sighed, and asked Percival if he could take care of Gran while she tried to keep everyone entertained.

Percival huffed and smiled. "Of course, after all he is the best vassal I've ever had, isn't he?", is what he said, already turning on his heels and walking towards Gran's room. Looking back from the corner of his eyes, he saw Katalina raiding together some of the most reliable crew members: Jamil, Lancelot, Siegfried, Rosetta... and after getting them together, she started making gestures while giving everyone tasks and strategies.

Percival smiled. The Grandcypher crew was really something.

Upon entering Gran's room, however, he was met with a pouty and frowning brunette. Percival sighed. "Captain, no matter what kind of faces you make, I am not letting you go. Now get changed, and get in bed.", said Percival in an scolding voice, getting Gran's pyjamas out of the closet's drawer.

Gran huffed. "I'm not a kid! And you aren't my mom! I'm fine, really!", complained him, looking at Percival with a frown. Percival frowned in return and sighed while throwing Gran his pyjamas, who failed to catch them, ending with them in his face.

"You aren't a kid, but you are the captain. I already spoke with Katalina, so take today to rest and recover.", explained Percival while sitting in the desk's chair. And when Gran went to complain, he kept going. "Look, if you feel better for dinner, we will go. But as of right now, you are in no state to help with any festive preparations."

At that, Gran sighed. He couldn't say Percival wasn't right… but… "Why did you say "we will go"? I mean, I am the one who's sick, not you…", asked Gran, while laying in bed after getting changed.

"Hm? Well, of course, you are my vassal. How could I leave you alone like this? I will stay by your side and make sure you get to rest without anyone annoying you.", explained the knight, with a satisfied smile. Gran looked at him and snorted. "What is so funny!? I am just doing my job, repaying you for your excellent work!"

Gran tried to contain his laughter, watching Percival frown and grit his teeth at Gran's teasing. Percival started complaining, but Gran could only appreciate the knight for all he did. With a soft smile, and a soft voice, Gran spoke. "Thank you, Percival. For everything. I hope next Christmas' Eve, we can properly celebrate together."

Percival was caught off guard. He looked at Gran, at his soft smile and his fever red cheeks. The red haired knight blinked twice, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. It was not like him to get surprised, much less to act like it. But those words, in that moment, echoed in his head. Percival blinked again, and then coughed, covering his face with his hand.

"Ah, have you caught a cold too? Your cheeks are all red… and that cough is no good. Please, do not fall sick because of me.", said Gran, still with that soft smile, and a soft laughter added to it.

Percival straightened himself. "There is nothing to worry about. Right now, it's you who we should worry about.", answered Percival, with a stern looking face and a serious tone.

Gran chuckled, still looking at Percival softly. Percival felt his gaze, and he could not stand it. What was with those looks? Why did he feel happy and warm? Flooded by those thoughts, he got up. "I will go get you some warm soup and medicine. They should help you feel a bit better.", and with that, hearing a soft thank you coming from Gran, he left for the kitchen.

Once there, he sighed, relieved to have gotten out of that situation. Percival had already felt like that when with Gran, but it usually was… sheer admiration of how Gran looked in the battlefield. Fierce, indomitable, with sweat and blood in his face but still fighting on for what he believed in, for who he believed in. And it was on moments like those that Percival lost his breath, that he could only see Gran fighting hordes of enemies flawlessly, with the strength and power of one thousand suns, suns that completly blinded Percival.

The more Percival thought about it though… maybe it wasn't just admiration. He sighed, furrowing his brows while massaging that space. What a complicated thing.

He rapidly recovered his composture, though, the moment he heard the door open. Cheerful voices came from outside, but it was a calm and collected voice which resounded in the room. "I see you came to get Gran something to eat."

Percival turned around and saw his fellow knight, Siegfried, looking at him with one of those Mona Lisa smiles of him. Percival sighed, the last thing he needed was… "Is there something bothering you?", asked the older man, walking towards where ingredients were stashed. Yes, the last thing he needed was exactly that.

"No."

That was all that came from Percival.

Siegfried chuckled, looking at Percival preparing himself to make the soup he had promised to Gran. He had no time to entertain the older knight, who looked at him as if he could read Percival's darkest secrets.

"You know, you should just…"

"No.", said Percival, before Siegfried could even end his sentence. He only chuckled, making Percival send daggers his way.

"Percival. Everyone in the ship knows. Everyone, but one person.", said Siegfried with his signature smile and calm tone.

"Knows what?", retorted Percival.

"See? The only one who does not know… is you. Maybe you should look at what you have in front of you, hm?"

Percival turned to face Seigfried and complain about how cryptic he was and how stupid what he said was. But the man wasn't there anymore. Percival frowned and sighed. Who knows how many times he had done that in a day, but truly, everyone was entertained in annoying him.

He looked at the soup he had made. With Siegfried teasing him with who knows what, he had done the whole recipe without even knowing it. He smiled to himself, that was quite the achivement.

After getting everything in a tray, and getting medicine from Shao, he went directly to Gran's room.

He opened the door, ready to scold Gran for whatever, but when he looked forward…

The sight he saw, made him feel all warm. Gran had fallen asleep, with a journal in his hands, and a soft smile in his lips. Percival frowned yet again. 

He felt weird, seeing Gran so… defenseless, so calm and relaxed. Usually Gran had this aura of absolute control, always on guard and ready for any attack. Even when on the ship, he always had all his senses in tune with the situation, aware of his surroundings and the places an enemy could come from.

But now… he was… calm. Relaxed. Completly open to attacks. Percival felt that, for the first time, he saw Gran feeling truly safe, that he was putting his safety in Percival's, and the rest, hands. 

Percival smiled softly. Maybe there were some things he should accept already. Maybe Siegfried was right. But for now, he would let Gran rest.

Leaving the tray in the desk, he sat on a chair, close to Gran's side. Slowly, with the cheerful sounds from outside, the slow movement of the Grandcypher, the soft breathing of Gran… Percival drifted to sleep, with a feeling of warmth in his chest, and a soft smile on his face.

The last thing he saw was that smile that shone as bright as the sun, and those words, scribbled on the white pages of the journal…

"I love you, Percival."


End file.
